This present disclosure relates to devices to ergonomically hold buckets with handles, specifically a paint bucket with a wire bail. Painting frequently requires the user to twist and hold their bodies in many positions, while at the same time, hold a bucket full of paint along with a wet paint brush. Frequently, the holding and carrying a bucket in various positions can cause fatigue, especially when the bail provided on the bucket is a relatively thin metal wire. Professional painters can suffer anywhere from various levels of discomfort to repetitive stress injuries. There are devices currently on the market that are designed to improve the ergonomics of painting by connecting to the bail and the bucket in some fashion and providing some sort of handle, but these do not allow the flexibility of putting the handle in more than one position. Most standard paint container bails are only designed for use in tension. These bails, when put in compression, can unexpectedly disengage from one or both pivots. Not only can this create an unwanted mess, but bail failure can be very dangerous if a painter is working on a ladder. The holding device solves this problem by keeping the bail in sufficient tension to safely function when gripping upward, downward, or somewhere in between. In addition, devices currently available do not have the flexibility to be used with multiple styles of cans.